


Different Worlds, Same Go

by hostilecrayon



Category: Gundam Wing, Hikaru no Go
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-04
Packaged: 2017-11-01 02:15:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hostilecrayon/pseuds/hostilecrayon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heero watches Duo as Touya and Shindou play Go, and he muses about what life would have been like without the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Different Worlds, Same Go

**Author's Note:**

> For Kelkatan, who challenged me to push my limits with Heero and Duo observe Hikaru and Akira play a game of Go.
> 
> ...Is there such a thing as hard G?
> 
> Lightest of angst so faint it's not there with a healthy serving of fluff. Yum! ...Such a difficult piece... lol.

**Different Worlds, Same Go**

There was a profound silence in Hikaru's room as the first few hands were played. Heero had told Duo about the vague but cherished memory of watching his mother play Go, and before he quite knew what was happening he was meeting the boys sitting at the board in front of him.

Duo couldn't sit still, moving across the floor in hopes to get a better vantage point of the game he didn't understand. When Duo started to ask questions, Akira answered him politely. But as the game progressed, the raven-haired boy seemed more and more distracted by it, and Heero growled a little, "Duo," when Duo scooted so close, Akira's hair swayed from the force of Duo's words.

Duo held up a finger to tell him to wait. 'What's this move's point? Why here?' Duo was leaning into Akira's personal space, and just when Heero thought the poor kid would run screaming from the room, Hikaru spoke up.

'That move is because he thinks I'll fall for the same trap twice, which won't happen no matter how long it's been. I never forget our games. So it has no point.' Hikaru turned his eyes to Akira in challenge. 'This battle is far from over.'

Heero couldn't help but snort at the terminology. If the war had battles like this, he'd still have his back two molars and he wouldn't see the faint outline of Duo's gun in the back of his pants. But he had to admit, the searing glare Akira gave Hikaru would make an Oz Seargent pee his pants. Duo noticed it, too, and sat back to rest against Heero's legs.

Hikaru and Akira had matching serious expressions, and Heero mused that they actually looked like soldiers on the battlefield with the utmost concentration. However, the complete lack of understanding made the game a rather sedate affair. Duo wiggled and squirmed with his silent questions, and it got so bad that Heero got on the floor behind him and embraced him tightly to limit his movement. He still sat forward a bit, taking in the game, when suddenly, Hikaru bowed his head and resigned.

'Won't fall for the same trick twice?' Akira was smirking and Heero could tell Duo was trying to decide if his answers were worth inserting questions into the thick atmosphere that was rapidly forming.

'It wasn't the same!' Hikaru pointed angrily, his blond bangs bouncing out and back against his forehead and black hair with the sudden movements. 'Obviously you played here and changed everything!'

'If you were paying attention and not so busy gloating, you might have noticed!' Akira bit out, face flushing.

'You should talk! You almost blew it completely with this tsuke not even halfway into the game!'

Heero looked from one to the other and shook his head, bemused. They were so young, despite actually being about the same age.

Then Duo broke away to stick himself in the middle to diffuse the situation and get all of his questions answered. Akira blinked, embarressed, and Hikaru laughed, answering the first of Duo's long list of questions, loud and exhuberent like Duo. Heero smirked at the picture of his lover sitting on the floor with these two kids, Hikaru answering questions until Akira corrects him and Duo has to redirect the bickering that follows to get more information. If Heero didn't know any better, he'd think Duo was just as young as the other two.

Watching the three of them, he wondered if he was seeing a glimpse of life as it would have been without the war. He wondered how Duo had even met Hikaru and made a good enough impression to be invited into his home with one phone call. Though Heero had to admit the two were extremely similar. Watching Akira, he was surprised to realize he complimented Hikaru in the way that he complimented Duo.

It was a strange thought that Pilot 01 and 02 could have ended up fighting over a game in a living room instead of against an army in the crossfire.

He wanted very much to play a game, if only to pretend.

'Mind if we try?' He interjected, and all three heads swiveled to look at him.

'After watching only one game?' Duo questioned incredulous.

Heero smirked, delicately arching a thin eyebrow. 'Since when do we need to see something more than once to understand it?'

Duo took that as the blatent challenge it was and practically shoved Hikaru away from the board. Heero waited as Akira stood and moved to the side, his eyes already calculating the potential of the new players before the first stone had been laid. Hikaru just grinned like a loon before a more concentrated look settled and the game began.

Akira's eyes widened first, in disbelief. He was captivated by the flow of stones, the white of Heero's soft lines mixing and flowing with Duo's black in sharp comparison to Hikaru's and his own. He looked up to meet Hikaru's tender smile, and Akira flushed lightly.

It was the Go of two soulmates meeting as one. Within it was explosive passion, firm temperance and unfathomable love. Seeing it laid out so plainly in familiar patterns that lay out their unique experiences spoke volumes to Akira. It suddenly made him feel naked, and he wondered if anyone had ever seen how plainly the Go he shared with his rival tells all their secrets.

The depth of Akira's feelings hit him like a blow. Silently, he got up and made his way around the goban to sit beside Hikaru, lacing their fingers together. Hikaru squeezed, leaning to give Akira a brief kiss, and though it wasn't the first, Akira felt it was so much more than a chaste touch of lips. Heat colored his cheeks.

The game was long, but when it ended, Duo gloating and Heero claiming it was luck, there weren't thoughts of the war at the front of their minds. And though tomorrow would bring the war back into sharp focus, the two couples, so similar and yet radically different, spent a few precious hours together, forgetting their different worlds and finding themselves in their Go.


End file.
